ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV series)
Mickey Mouse and Friends is a new TV series which will come after the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV shorts. This will be a cross between the 2013 Mickey Mouse TV shorts, Goof Troop, DuckTales (2017), House of Mouse, Quack Pack, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Mickey and the Roadster Racer. Notes *Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Pete, Jose Carioca, Panchito, Chip and Dale will retain their Mickey Mouse 2013 TV show appearances. Only Pete will have two feet this time. Others will have Mickey Mouse 2013-styled redesigns that will make them blend with Mickey and the rest. *Ducktales Cast (excluding Donald) will retain their reboot 2017 appearances. *Chip and Dale will sport their Rescue Rangers outfits throughout the show. Characters Main characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Toodles *Mike the Microphone Reccuring characters *Pete *PJ *Mortimer Mouse *Gladstone Gander *Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot Secondary characters *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *Bubba the Cave Duck *Pistol Pete *Peg Pete *Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Ludwig von Drake *Gus Goose *Dinah the Dachsund *Humpherey the Bear *Clara Cluck *Betina Beakley *Willie the Giant *Wolfgang the Seal *Gyro Gearloose *Clarice *Roxanne *Millie and Melody Mouse *April, May and June *Quoodles *Billy Beagle Guest stars *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Namine *Roxas *Xion *Axel *Lea *Ventus *Aqua *Terra *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Julius the Cat *Alice (as a ghost) *Walt Disney (as a ghost) *Roy. E. Disney (as a ghost) *Ub Ikwers (as a ghost) Antagonists *Pete (ocassionally) *Mortimer Mouse (ocassionally) *The Beagle Boys *Magika DeSpell *Flintheart Gold *NegaDuck *Quackerjack *Fat Cat *Gladstone Gander (ocassionally) *The Big Bad Wolf Episodes See List of Mickey Mouse and Friends episodes Voice cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Megan Hilty as Daisy Duck, Chip, and Gadget Hackwrench *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig von Drake, Gyro Gearloose, and Gladstone Gander *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck, Monterey Jack, Pete, Fat Cat, NegaDuck, and the Big Bad Wolf *Carlos Arazaqui as Panchito Pistoles *Rob Paulsen as PJ, Jose Carioca and Toodles *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow and Peg Pete *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Candi Milo as Gosalyn Mallard and Pistol Pete *Katie Leigh as Honker Muddlefoot *Grey DeLisle as Roxanne * ? as Mike the Microphone Trivia *This will be the first time Webby, Gadget, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Launchpad, Darkwing, Gosalyn and Honker appear with Mickey Mouse onscreen. Gallery Category:Disney shows Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel on ABC Category:Disney XD Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Disney Junior